


Dobré jídlo, čisté záchody a kuželky

by kingkoblih



Series: Floutny [5]
Category: Blaník (Jára Cimrman), Floutny, Myslím tedy Slam, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blaničtí rytíři, M/M, filozofické hovory, lehkej angstík, listopadová revoluce, okupace československa, pěknej fluff, rodinná sešlost, rytíři vs zaklínači - FIGHT, technopárty ve Vlašimi, za dobrý nocleh bych zabil bratra
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Po posledním incidentu si Geralt s Marigoldem připadají trošku odcizení. Nejde však o nic, co by nespravila malá dovolená spojená s rodinnou sešlostí. Přijme Marigolda tlupa Geraltových skoro-bratrů? A přijme Marigold bandu chlapů, kteří se chovají jako malý děcka víc než on sám? A bude v motorestu U Veverky opravdu toaletní papír na všech toaletách?
Relationships: Coën&Sabrina, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert&Aiden
Series: Floutny [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Dobré jídlo, čisté záchody a kuželky

Hlavou byl opřený o okýnko a koukal ven. Auto příjemně drncalo, klížily se mu oči, čas od času dlouze zívnul a pak si rituálně protřel oči, které mu začaly ze zívání slzet. Kolem nich se všechno zelenalo. Stromy byly obrovské, tráva vysoká, pole zarostlá kukuřicí. Tolik zeleně neviděl dlouhé týdny. Nebo možná jen dny. Čas poslední dobou ubíhal podivně rychle a zároveň se táhl jako smůla. Nad korunami stromů byla obloha nádherně růžová. Zapadalo slunce a zeleň se pomalu halila do narůžovělé záře, kterou měla co chvíli vystřídat tma. Na palubovce blikly hodiny z 20:59 na 21:00. Znovu zívnul a jemně zacvičil prsty na pravé ruce, přesně tak, jak to měl každou hodinu podle doktorky dělat. Hybnost prstů omezovala zašle bílá sádra, která dosud svírala jeho zápěstí spolu s celým předloktím. Paži měl zavěšenou na šátku s květovaným vzorem podobným kýčovitým havajským košilím, kterými se teď hemžily všechny městské výlohy. Bylo léto, venku bylo vedro na padnutí a jemu přímo do obličeje foukala klimatizace příjemně chladný vzduch.

Narovnal se na sedadle a protáhl si záda. Zadíval se na Geralta. Řídil v tichosti, upřeně sledoval silnici a mlčel. Marigold mlčel taky. Před pár dny totiž konečně oba překousli svou hrdost a pustili se do _Rozhovoru TM_ , který celou dobu odkládali. Celou dobu, co byl Marigold zamčený ve svém pokoji a nikoho k sobě nepouštěl. Celou dobu, co všichni jeho přátelé klepali na jeho dveře a snažili se mu do pokoje propašovat aspoň trochu jídla. Celou dobu, co nezvedal telefon rodičům. Celou dobu, co Geralt spal opřený o zeď vedle jeho dveří.

Trvalo mu to. Trvalo mu, než si jeho mysl zvykla na to, že musí zabrzdit. Najednou se mu zhroutila každodenní rutina a s ní i celý svět. Najednou jeho den nebyl o tom, že v 8 vstane, aby mohl aspoň hodinu nebo dvě trénovat na loutnu. Neplánoval koncerty, nesepisoval e-maily pro potenciální zákazníky, místo toho se v e-mailech potupně omlouval všem, u kterých měl zabookované koncerty na příští dva, tři měsíce. Nemohl přijet, pardon, zdravotní problémy, ruka v sádře, zlomené zápěstí, necitlivost v prstech… Pokaždé, když to psal, nemohl tomu uvěřit. A to i přes to, že e-maily psal levačkou na svém telefonu a trvalo mu to stokrát déle než obvykle.

Když konečně vylezl z pokoje, všichni na něj zírali tak nějak… divně. Se strachem a lítostí v očích. Nikdo nepromluvil. Cítil, jak se všichni bojí zeptat se, jak mu je, jak se nikdo z nich neodvážil zeptat vůbec na nic, protože pak by Marigold mohl za zamčenými dveřmi pokoje zmizet už nadobro. A úplně nejhůř na něj zíral Geralt. Stál od něj na tři kroky a Marigold cítil, jak je uvnitř zdrcený. Bylo mu to vidět na očích. Ale nic neřekl. A ani se nepohnul.

Marigold k němu natáhl ruku a čekal. Čekal, dokud v sobě Geralt nesebere odvahu a nevezme jeho znavenou a upracovanou levačku. Trvalo to, ale Marigold byl zvyklý čekat. Stiskl zaklínačovu drsnou ruku a pomalu ho vtáhl k sobě do ložnice. Posadil ho na postel, sedl vedle něj a beze slova složil hlavu na jeho rameno.

„Zajdeme na pizzu?“ zeptal se.

Geralt mlčel.

Ani mu nepřehodil ruku kolem ramen, jako vždycky, když takhle sedívali. Nepřitiskl Marigolda k sobě, nepohladil ho po vlasech. Jen tam tak seděl a koukal do země.

„No tak,“ povzdechl si Marigold. Tváří se otřel o Geraltovo rameno. „Vím, že zvládneš číst myšlenky i přes zeď. Určitě víš…“

„Vím.“

Marigoldovi přeběhl mráz po zádech. Geraltův hlas neslyšel celou věčnost.

„Ale i tak mě to moc mrzí.“

Marigold ho pohladil po paži.

„Vím, že bys nikdy nic takovýho neudělal. Ta věc tě ovládala…“

„Ale ta ruka, co ti to udělala, byla moje,“ špitl Geralt. „Cítil jsem to. Cítil jsem… to křupnutí.“

Oklepal se.

Marigold to chápal. Byl to asi nejděsivější zvuk, co kdy v životě slyšel. A i když si z toho dne nepamatoval moc, to křupnutí mu v mysli utkvělo jako stále se opakující ozvěna. I přes to ale nemohl Geralta nechat takhle tápat.

„Jestli si myslíš, že se tě po tom všem bojím, tak jseš na omylu,“ prohlásil. „No tak jsi udělal jednu velkou blbost, no. Byla to tak trochu i moje vina,“ pokrčil rameny. „Kdybys mi řekl, že za duchama v takovým stavu nesmíš…“

„Ale o to přece vůbec nejde,“ zakroutil hlavou Geralt.

„Tak o co jde?“

„Já jen… Já tomu nerozumím, chápeš?“

Marigold mlčel.

„Vrátili jsme se domů z nemocnice a tys byl v pohodě. A najednou další ráno ses, no, prostě ses sebral a odešel, aniž bys mě probudil. A najednou mi volá Bohunka, že jseš tu zavřenej. A bylo po všem.“

„Promiň.“

Geralt znovu zakroutil hlavou. Nadechl se, ale nakonec nic neřekl. Marigold ho znovu jemně pohladil po paži.

„Mohl bys mě obejmout?“ špitnul. „Aspoň trošku.“

Geralt se ani nehnul.

„Nerozumím tomu,“ zabručel znovu.

„Potřeboval jsem čas, to je všechno. Potřeboval jsem si to prostě všechno urovnat v hlavě.“

„A zrušit pár koncertů.“

„Jo.“

Mlčeli.

Nakonec se zaklínač přece jen pohnul, přehodil Marigoldovi paži kolem ramen a přitiskl ho k sobě.

„Řekneš mi aspoň, na co jsi během toho přemýšlení přišel?“

Marigold se k němu natiskl a zavřel oči. Stále vypadal pohuble a utrápeně, ale aspoň mu bylo v Geraltově objetí krásně teploučko.

„Vadilo by ti, kdybych… kdybych se vykašlal na koncertování?“

„Přece s tím nemůžeš jen tak seknout, Marigolde…“

„Vadilo, nebo ne?“

„Nevadilo, jasně, že by mi to nevadilo,“ odpověděl bez zaváhání Geralt. Jemně Marigolda stisknul, jen lehounce, tak, aby mu dokázal, že to myslí vážně. „Ale byl bych nerad, kdybys to vzdal jen kvůli tomu zápěstí. Přece to rehabilitací můžeš zase dát do kupy, třeba zase budeš hrát stejně dobře jako předtím, třeba…“

„Ale mě to nebaví, Geralte,“ povzdechl si Marigold. „Přemýšlel jsem o tom. Dlouho. A čím víc jsem přemýšlel, tím víc mi docházelo, že to není pro mě. Všechny ty galavečery a snobské koncerty s orchestry… Já vím, vydělám si na tom, na loutnu tady klasiku hraju jen já a Pacinka, ale… No…“

„Nenaplňuje tě to.“

„Ani trochu.“

„Chceš se na to vykašlat úplně?“

„Úplně ne. Chci dál hrát zábavy a tancovačky, středověký bitvy a plesy a tak. Chci hrát lidovky a zpívat a užívat si to, ne sedět na rozvrzaný židličce v obleku před bandou snobů.“

Geralt se pousmál. Nikdy moc nepochopil kult vážné hudby.

„Ale chci se nejdřív zeptat, jestli to tobě nebude vadit.“

„Prosím?“

„Pomáhám ti platit nájem a všechno, a, no… Teď na to asi chvíli nebudu mít…“

„Kdybych ti já teď řekl, že jsem se rozhodl vysrat se na zaklínačský řemeslo a že příští tejden donesu domů poslední vejplatu, vadilo by ti to?“

Marigold chvíli zaraženě mlčel. „Ne, jasně, že ne.“

„No tak vidíš. Mě je to jedno, nájem si dokážu zaplatit sám. A stejně ti pořád říkám, aby ses přestěhoval ke mně, abys nemusel platit dva byty.“

„Já vím, ale…“

Geralt ho políbil do vlasů.

„Nevadí mi to, dobře? Na mě se neohlížej. Miluju tě a je mi jedno, jestli budeš hrát klasiku, nebo prodávat párky v Lidlu.“

Marigold se konečně pousmál. Po dlouhých týdnech mu v očích zase zahrály jiskřičky. Přitulil se ke Geraltovi o něco pevněji a nasál do nosu jeho vůni.

„A ty si zas pamatuj, že ti nic nezazlívám. Vím, do čeho jdu, když jdu s tebou do práce. A nezlobím se na tebe. Rozumíš?“

Geralt se k odpovědi neměl, ale Marigold ho přinutil aspoň k letmému polibku, kterým jejich dohodu stvrdili.

I tak to ale mezi nima bylo pořád tak trošku divný. Geralt kolem něj chodil po špičkách, v noci se k němu odmítal přitulit… Vlastně ani nepřespávali v jednom bytě. Geralt odmítal, aby Marigold _v takovým stavu_ přespával jen na zemi na kožešině, ale zároveň s tím nechtěl přespávat u Marigolda v posteli. Jasně, Marigoldovi se nespalo dobře, protože mu sádra všude překážela a moc dobře nevěděl, jak se na noc naštelovat, ale to neznamenalo, že vedle sebe neměl místo pro jednoho zatraceně sexy zaklínače. O to víc ho překvapilo, když mu nakonec Geralt po pár dnech napsal, že by s ním rád jel na výlet. A z výletu se potom vyklubalo rodinné setkání. Marigolda to celé stejnou měrou těšilo a znepokojovalo. Už potkal Coëna a docela si rozuměli, ale zbytek Geraltovy rodiny? Tlupa zaklínačů? Co si s nimi bude mít co říct? Vezmou ho vůbec mezi sebe? Vždyť jim ani nebude moct pořádně podat ruku. Ale Geralt mu pořád dokola opakoval, že to bude dobrý. Ne moc přesvědčivě, ale opakoval. A jakmile nasedli do vypůjčeného auta a vydali se na cestu, Geralt zmlknul a vypadal nervózněji než ho kdy Marigold zažil. Nu což. Třeba má ke své rodině stejný vztah jako Marigold k té své. Má je nade všecko rád, ale kamarádům je představovat fakt nechce.

Minuli ceduli označující konec Louňovic pod Blaníkem a vyjeli z městečka po úzké silničce směrem k lesu. Po pravé straně se brzy vynořilo do tmy zahalené poloprázdné přírodní parkoviště, na kterém většinu dne parkovali výletníci chystajících se na výstup na horu. Geralt na ně zajel, ale neparkoval. Přejel přes celý vyježděný plácek a vjel na polňačku, která k Marigolodovu údivu drncala mnohem míň, než podle jejího neudržovaného vzhledu očekával, a kterou si ze svého dávného výletu s rodiči rozhodně nepamatoval. Pár okamžiků na to jejich auto osvítila záře růžových a bílých neonů. Ze tmy vystoupil motorest u lesa, který osvětlenou cedulí lákal na nocleh, dobré jídlo, čisté záchody a kuželky. Geralt zaparkoval vedle řady aut a chvíli nechal vypůjčený nafťák jen tak pobrukovat.

„U Veverky?“ pousmál se Marigold. „To jako že je to u lesa?“

„To jako že to tu otevřel pan Veverka,“ odvětil Geralt. Konečně se usmál.

„Máš to tu rád?“ nahnul Marigold zvídavě hlavu. Tenhle Geraltův pohled znal. Koukal tak na věci, které mu připomínaly mládí.

„To je asi trošku silný slovo,“ zasmál se Geralt. „Jejich hranolky jsou gumový, na záchodech většinou chybí toaleťák a kuželkový dráhy mají křivý. Ale slavíváme tu všechny narozeniny. A kdykoliv jsou kluci někde poblíž, jezdíme sem.“

„Předpokládám, že moc místních sem nechodí.“

„Moc ne. Ale občas se zastaví. Slyšel jsem, že tu poslední dobou kluci dělají nějaké kulturní akce. Zábavy a tak.“

„Zábavy?“ zachechtal se Marigold. „Byls někdy na zábavě?“

„Ne.“

„Tak sem někdy na nějakou zajedeme. Zábavy jsou skvělý, můžeš sledovat, jak se všichni vesničtí Pepíci opijou a pak se navzájem zmydlej venku u branky kvůli nějaký volovině.“

„Fascinující.“

„Myslím to vážně, je to strašně zajímavý,“ zasmál se Marigold. „Poslouchej, jednou u nás v Rakšicích na zábavu dojeli chlapi z Rybníků. Což by nebylo tak hrozný, protože Rakšouni do Rybníků na zábavy jezdí taky. No, jenže se tam potom objevil jeden boreček z Jamolic, Martin Smékal se jmenoval. Ne, počkej, Dan Smékal. Martin byl jeho brácha, ten chodil s mým bratrancem Mikulášem na základku v Kónicách. No, tak se tam objevil tendle Dan a začal tam hustit do starého Zachurčoka, že pré jeho stará jejich bábě sebrala z hrobu kvítka, a že to byly nějaký drahý sazenice, a kdesi a cosi. Jenže to nevěděl, že se starým Zachurčokem přišli na tu tancovačku taky všichni tři _mladí_ Zachurčokové. A rozhodně nečekal, že se objeví aj jejich tři manželky. No a… Co je? Co tak koukáš?“

Geralt se pobaveně uculoval. „Nic.“

„Ne, čemu se tak blbě usmíváš? Co je?“

„Miluju, když mi vykládáš o vaší vesnici.“

Marigold zrudnul.

„Vždycky z ničeho nic chytneš moravskej přízvuk.“

„Ale buď zticha,“ plácl Geralta po rameni. Ale i přesto, že se snažil tvářit ublíženě, usmíval se jako měsíček na hnoji. Geralt se k němu nahnul a pohladil ho po tváři. Po celé té šílené cestě, po všem tom zpropadeném čekání, Marigolda konečně políbil. A Marigold se pod jeho dotekem začal roztékat po celém sedadle. V tom autem zatřásla hromová rána a Marigold si málem cvrknul.

„Silniční kontrola! Vaše doklady, pane řidiči!“

Dveře za Geraltem se prudce otevřely a dovnitř strčil hlavu chlap jako hora. Zarostlý obličej lemovaný dlouhými černými vlasy se na ně škodolibě usmíval a snažil se vmáčknout mezi ně.

„No tak, Geralte, schovej si trochu tý lásky taky pro mě!“

Geralt se zatvářil otráveně, ale nakonec se rozesmál a vyžďuchal narušitele z auta ven. Vypnul motor a vyskočil na prašnou cestu. S druhým mužem se pevně objali.

„Lamberte!“

„To je dost, že jste tady,“ poplácal ho Lambert přátelsky po zádech. Na Marigoldův vkus v objetí setrvávali trochu moc dlouho.

„Omlouvám se, nakonec jsem měl ještě jednu ranní zakázku.“

„To se dělá? Chodit do práce, když máš dovolenou?“

„Pokud to znamená, že si tu budu moct dovolit o jedny grilovaný žebra víc?“

„Touché.“

Mariogld stojící opřený o zaparkovaný vůz si odkašlal.

„Jo, jasně,“ Geralt se od svého druha konečně odtáhl a popadl Marigolda za ruku, aby ho přitáhl k sobě. „Marigolde, tohle je Lambert. Lamberte, Marigold.“

„To zní jako pěkně falešný jméno,“ zazubil se Lambert, ale podal Marigoldovi ruku. Levou. Zatímco mu ji tiskl, prohlížel si mladíka od hlavy k patě. Pečlivě upravené vlasy, rozevlátá košile se vzorem autíček a tenisky s tkaničkami ladícími barvou s hodinkami a opaskem v džínových kraťasech.

„Beru mámina slova vážně. Říkat pravé jméno cizím lidem? Díky, raději knihu,“ prohlásil Marigold zcela vážně. Lambert chvíli překvapeně koukal.

„Líbí se mi,“ prohlásil a jeho ústa se roztáhla do šibalského úsměvu.

„Kde máš Aidena?“

„Sere.“

„Ježíši Lamberte,“ odfrkl si Geralt a protočil oči, ale Lambert i Marigold se rozchechtali jako malí.

„Tak pojďte. Všechny ty vesnický děcka brzy vypadnou a budem to tu mít pro sebe,“ oznámil Lambert. Pomohl Geraltovi s jejich kufry a vynesli je společnými silami do horního patra, kde byly pokoje, zatímco Marigolda nechali napospas dole. Nikdy neviděl větší chaos. Velikánská místnost, která sloužila jako bar, kuželna, společenská místnost s pódiem, herna a taneční plac zároveň, byla silně zakouřená. Oparem cigaretového dýmu prosvítala růžová a modrá světla, která ponurému místu dodávala jakýsi cyberpunkový nádech, když si člověk odmyslel, že půlka nábytku vypadala jako ze socialismu. Nebo to bylo možná právě tím nábytkem. Několik mužů právě z tanečního placu sbíralo židle vyskládané v řadách. U baru se loučilo pár mladých lidí, většina z nich vypadala mladší než Marigold sám, až na vysokého chlápka v tričku ACDC, který se docela roztěkaně ohlížel kolem, jako kdyby nic takového nikdy neviděl, a zrzavého chlapíka s páčem tak kudrnatým a tak objemným, že se Marigoldovi chvíli zdálo, že se snaží pozřít všechny osoby kolem. Ti dva vypadali, že se dneska večer budou vracet domů ke svým manželkám a čtyřem dětem. Vedle nich u baru dosrkávaly společný koktejl dvě slečny, jedna s tmavými vlasy po bradu, druhá blondýnka s dlouhým rybím copem. Nevěnovaly pozornost zrzkově vehementnímu výkladu. Vlastně ho neposlouchal nikdo, protože ACDC chlápek právě tahal jejich posledního společníka zpoza baru a vytrhával mu z ruky nakousnutý krajíc chleba a slupku od banánu. Barman z vývěsní tabule právě mazal nápis DNES VEČER SLAM POETRY, VSTUPNÉ 60 KČ + DRINK ZDARMA. Jasně. To by dávalo smysl. Celá ta podivná umělecká skvadra se brzy sebrala, zvesela se rozloučila a odpochodovala ven.

Marigold využil příležitosti a přistoupil k baru sám. Objednal si rum s colou a vyškrábal se na barovou stoličku. Zatímco usrkával papírovým (ach jo) brčkem svůj drink, rozhlížel se dál po velké místnosti. Stropy byly nízké a celé místo mu i přes svou velikost připadalo poněkud stísněné. Vysoký muž ve staromódní čapce právě pucoval stoly v obstarožně vypadajících boxech. V jednom z nich seděl Coën se Sabrinou, tulili se k sobě a Coën jí něco vyprávěl. Další muž spravoval něco na kuželkářské dráze. Tedy, držel v ruce kladivo a bezradně na dráhu zíral, což se podle českých standardů za spravování považovat dalo. U pingpongového stolu proháněla mladá blondýnka staršího pána, který Marigoldovi připadal povědomý. Chvílemi si nebyl jistý, jestli nechává on vyhrávat ji, nebo naopak. U jukeboxu se vybavoval nabušený borec ve sportovním oblečení s Yennefer, která z jeho přítomnosti nevypadala dvakrát nadšená.

„Tak tady ho máme,“ ozvalo se za Marigoldem. Geralt byl konečně zpátky a spolu s ním se k němu blížili i Lambert a další chlap jako hora – toho však Marigold znal aspoň ze zběžných telefonátů, ve kterých je Geralt neformálně představil.

„Ahoj, Eskele,“ seskočil Marigold z barové židličky.

„No to je dost, že se vidíme,“ zasmál se Eskel. Místo podání ruky Marigolda přátelsky objal. Marigold nevěděl proč, ale vnitřně ho to dojalo. Jako kdyby i on najednou patřil do jejich rodiny. Eskel ho popadl za ramena a s upřímným úsměvem si ho prohlédl. „Teda, nečekal jsem, že budeš až takovej prcek,“ zazubil se.

„Nech ho bejt, je skoro stejně vysokej jako já,“ odstrčil ho Geralt a popadl Marigolda kolem ramen. Přitiskl ho k sobě a vtiskl mu pusu na tvář.

„A heleďme! Tak Bilý vlk a jeho milenka se konečně uráčili dostavit!“

„Ahoj, Yen,“ zazubil se Marigold. Yennefer, tentokrát v tmavomodrém tílku, kožených šortkách a kožešinovém kabátku, k nim s šibalským úsměvem vykračovala jako dravá šelma. Geralta políbila na tvář a laškovně se otřela o jeho obličej jedním ze dvou drdůlků, co kterých měla spletené vlasy.

„Nazdárek, Yen,“ odkašlal si Geralt. „Tak tebe pozvali taky?“

„Ale kdepak, já jsem dneska jen tak náhodou přišla za kulturou.“

„Od kdy jsou básničky o třídění odpadků kultura?“

„Říká ten, kdo se umí stěží podepsat,“ zašklebila se Yen na Lamberta. „Nicméně, přišla jsem se s vámi hlavně rozloučit.“

„Nezůstaneš aspoň chvilku?“ věnoval jí shovívavý úsměv Eskel. „Rádi tě zase po dlouhé době vidíme.“

„To je od tebe roztomilé, ale jsem nucena vaše pozvání odmítnout.“

„Máš práci?“

„V jedenáct začíná ve Vlašimi technoparty.“

„Pochopitelně,“ zasmál se Eskel. S Yen se objali a čarodějka se pak ladným krokem vydala k východu.

„Sabrino?! Tak kde se couráš?!“

Coënova překrásná manželka okamžitě vstala od stolu a upravila si světlemodré minišaty s pekelně hlubokým výstřihem. Ještě na sebe s Coënem zamrkali a on jí popřál, ať si večer hezky užije. Pak na vysokých podpatcích docupitala k Yen, obě se ještě naposledy rozloučily, a byly ty tam.

Marigolda pak Geralt představil i vysportovanému a velice hyperaktivnímu Aidenovi, který mu stiskl ruku tak silně, že by Marigold přísahal, že mu ji nenávratně pochroumal. Vesemir s Ciri ho sice mezi řečí pozdravili, ale byli až příliš soustředění na jeden z nejhorších zápasů v ping pongu, jaký kdy Marigold viděl. Pak už k nim se širokým úsměvem přiběhl postarší muž. Byl statný jako celá zaklínačská skvadra, ale lišil se od nich nezjizvenou tváří a normálníma lidskýma očima.

„Vítám vás, vítám vás všechny!“ rozpřáhl vesele ruce. S Geraltem se přátelsky objal a Marigoldovi nabídl ruku. „Já jsem Smil Flek z Nohavic, moc rád vás poznávám.“

„Marigold,“ představil se Marigold.

„Ach, jak zvučné jméno! Pověz, pane Marigolde, ty asi nebudeš zdejší.“

„Ale jo, Smile, je zdejší,“ pousmál se Geralt.

„Nejsem odsud,“ namítl Marigold.

„Ale jasně, že nejseš, ale jseš z dneška, chápeš.“ Marigold nechápal. „Z dnešní doby.“

„Ach tak. Tak to jo,“ snažil se Marigold netvářit naprosto zmateně. „Tak to jsem teda zdejší.“

„Výtečně! To nejvrchnější rád uslyší, že se tak krásná jména vrací do módy.“

„No, móda bych tomu úplně neříkal.“

„No, a už jsou tu všichni!“

Za Smilem se kdoví odkud vynořil další muž, ještě starší a poněkud vychrtlý. Také přátelsky rozpřáhl ruce a s veškerým zaklínačstvem se s chutí přivítal.

„Tak tohle je ta vaše nová posila?“ prohlédl si kritickým okem Marigolda. „Ale on je mi takový, zdá se mi, sušinka, nemyslíš, Smile?“

„Pane přednosto, takhle přece nemůžete mluvit s hostem,“ syknul Smil.

„Co bych nemohl, říkám jen pravdu,“ mávnul přednosta rukou. Marigold nic nenamítal.

„To není žádná posila, Hynku, to je tady Geraltův nový přítel,“ pročísl trapné ticho Eskel.

„Ach tak! V tom případě vítej, příteli, a moc mne těší. Já jsem rytíř Hynek z Michle,“ napřáhl k němu přednosta ruku a Marigold ji pevně stiskl.

„Že neuhodnete, jak se ten pán jmenuje, pane přednosto,“ zaculil se Smil.

Rytíř Hynek si poklepal prstem na bradu. Marigolda si zamyšleně prohlédl a pak vítězoslavně zdvihl ukazovák. „Mám to! Určitě se jmenuje Bronislav.“

„Vedle!“ zasmál se Smil.

„No… Tak mi aspoň dej tři pokusy, Smile, to nejde takhle ráz naráz uhodnout něčí jméno,“ mumlal Hynek.

„Fajn, tak ještě dva pokusy. Do toho.“

Hynek znovu přemýšlel a probodával mladíka před sebou pohledem.

„Horymír.“

„Zase vedle!“

„Svatopluk?“

„Neuhodl jste,“ zazubil se Smil.

„No tak už mě nenapínej Smile, ty starý lišáku. Jak se jmenuje?“ protočil Hynek oči.

„To se musíte zeptat jeho, já jen vím, že mi teď dlužíte kilčo,“ pokrčil Smil rameny a vydal se rozverným krokem za bar.

„Marigold,“ ušetřil Hynkovi Marigold útrapy.

„Velice mne těší.“

„Nápodobně.“

„Tak se posaďte, chlapci, posaďte se,“ pokynul jim rytíř Hynek. „Šlupka vám hned přinese jídlo. Steaky pro vás marinujeme už od středy!“

A tak se zaklínači s Marigoldem usadili do boxu ke Coënovi a sledovali, jak Ciri drtí rozvášněného Vesemira jednou smečí za druhou, a jak se kdo ví odkud vynořovali další a další muži, aby tuhle přibili do zdi nový hřebík, tadyhle díru ve zdi překryli plakátem, nebo támhle upilovali příčku, o kterou každý druhý zavadil hlavou, když procházel kolem.

„Geralte?“

„Hmm?“

„Co jsou zač?“ pohodil Marigold hlavou ke skupince mužů, která se srotila kolem kolegy, který už notnou chvíli nehybně zíral na kuželkovou dráhu s kladivem v ruce.

„Blaničtí rytíři.“

„Ha ha.“

„Myslím to vážně,“ pousmál se Geralt.

„Ale ti přece mají být schovaní v Blaníku,“ odvětil Marigold.

„A jak by si tam na sebe asi tak vydělali?“ zasmál se Eskel.

„Z něčeho žít musí,“ dal mu zapravdu Coën.

„Takže vy mi říkáte,“ zatvářil se Marigold dopáleně, „že udatní a šlechetní rytíři, kteří mají vyjet národu v nejhorší chvíli na pomoc, mají za Louňovicema motorest, ve kterým chybí na hajzlech toaleťák.“

„Přesně tak.“

Marigold pokrčil rameny. „Jo, to zní pochopitelně.“

Všichni sborově otočili hlavy, kdy se za nimi ozvalo zlověstné zavrčení. Lambert si povzdechl.

„Ajéje. Už je to tu zase.“

Začal se zvedat, ale Coën ho poklepáním na rameno usadil zpět ke stolu.

„Nech je. Jen ať si to vyříkaj. Třeba to bude konečně naposledy.“

Aiden se u jukeboxu velice hlasitě vybavoval s rytířem Hynkem. Podle výrazů v jejich tvářích z rozhovoru ani jeden z nich neměla dvakrát radost. Jejich hlasy byly čím dál hlasitější a naštvání z nich přímo čišelo.

„Co proti sobě mají?“ zeptal se Marigold. Celá situace mu nebyla moc příjemná, i když vlastně nedokázal popsat, proč. Podobných rozmíšek už za život viděl stovky, ale tady by se napětí dalo přímo krájet.

„Oba jsou trochu moc zásadoví.“

„A to je špatně?“

„Každej jiným směrem,“ odvětil Coën.

„Ach tak.“

Aiden zběsile rozmachoval rukama. „Hele, Hynku, snažíš se tu nahonit si ego jen proto, že máš malej vocas. Jenže ten bys neměl malej, kdybys ho furt nestahoval mezi nohy a neschovával se jako srab.“

„Neschovávám se jako srab,“ odvětil Hynek zamračeně. „Mám svoje rozkazy.“

„Jo, rozkazy, který ti říkaj, aby ses schovával jako srab!“

„Dávej si pozor na pusu, vědmáku.“

Aiden zalapal po dechu. „Tos neřekl!“

„Ale jo, řekl!“ ozval se zpoza baru Smil.

Lambertovi se zaleskly oči. „Toho vědmáka odvoláš.“

„Až ty odvoláš ten malej vocas.“

„O co jim vlastně jde?“ zeptal se tiše Marigold.

„Aiden Hynkovi nedokáže odpustit osmašedesátej,“ zamumlal Geralt. Marigold svraštil čelo.

„Cože?“

„Je nasranej, že Blaník nepřišel na pomoc v osmašedesátým.“

„Jako při okupaci?“

Eskel kývnul. „Zrovna jsme tu všichni byli. V pondělí jsme přijeli na dovolenou a v úterý sem vtrhli vojáci.“

„Sem? Jako,“ Marigold zamával levačkou kolem sebe, „ _sem_ sem?“

„Celý jim to tu zdemolovali,“ přitakal Geralt. „Vybrali kasy, postříleli slepice a kozy, sebrali desky s hudbou, pokoje obrátili vzhůru nohama.“

„To je strašný… A co jste dělali?“

Zaklínači si vyměnili pohledy.

„Nic.“

„Nic?“

„Nic.“

„Ale… Jakto?“

„Protože se do lidských věcí nemícháme,“ ozval se Vesemir. Opíral se o Ciri a spolu šli k nim. Ztěžka dosedl na ochmatanou papundeklovou židli, zatímco Ciri se vmáčkla do boxu vedle Geralta s Marigoldem.

„No jo, ale… Vždyť jste kamarádi.“

„A Hynek nám kamarádsky řekl, ať to necháme plavat,“ pokrčil rameny Coën. „Jakmile se ti zmetci vypakovali, Hynkovi vojáci zkrátka začali uklízet.“

„Jen tak? Jako by se nechumelilo?“ zamračil se Marigold.

„Jo.“

„Vždyť museli… Rádio tu snad měli, ne? Museli slyšet, co se všude děje.“

„Jo, to slyšeli,“ uznal Geralt.

„A?“

„A Veverka s jeho bandou se okamžitě vydali do Prahy.“

„Veverka?“

„Jo, to je…“ Geralt přimhouřil oči a rozhlédl se po místnosti, „…támhleten.“ Ukázal na muže, který právě kartáčkem na zuby na kolenou pucoval taneční parket.

„A Hynek?“

„Na něj vydal vojenský zatykač.“

Marigold se cynicky zasmál.

„A pak že má malej vocas. Sám je vocas.“

Geraltovi zacukaly koutky.

„Musíš ho pochopit, chlapče,“ povzdechl si Vesemir. „Žije takhle celá staletí. Myslím, že sám už vlastně ani neví, jak dnešní svět vypadá a čemu by se tam venku musel postavit.“

„Zrovna Hynek se nepostaví ani kdyby před ním Yennefer tancovala nahatá,“ zamumlal Lambert. Vysloužil si pohlavek od Eskela.

„Ale proč je Aiden tak naštvanej? Vždyť jste taky nic neudělali,“ založil si Marigold ruce na prsou.

Zaklínači se nervózně zamleli.

„To jste se fakt jen tak sebrali a jeli si po svejch? To vás nezajímalo, že je půlka Evropy v prdeli?“

„Nezajímalo,“ přiznal Vesemir. „Přežili jsme spoustu válek, chlapče. A většinou jen proto, že jsme se do ničeho nemotali.“

„Ale vrátili jsme se,“ špitla Ciri.

„Vrátili?“

„Jo, v osmdesátým devátým. Donutila jsem je.“

„Zas nepřeháněj,“ zakřenil se Lambert.

„Nepřeháním,“ nasupila se Ciri. „Házela jsem před vás ty novinový články tak dlouho, dokud jste nevypůjčili dodávku a nedovezli mě sem.“

Vesemir se zasmál a objal ji kolem ramen. „No jistě. Asi ta nejlepší věc, ke které jsi nás kdy dokopala, drahoušku.“

„A co jste tu dělali?“

„Co by,“ pokrčil rameny Eskel. „Šli jsme demonstrovat.“

„Jen tak?“

Geralt se tiše zachechtal. Eskel po něm střelil nasupený pohled.

„Jen tak.“

„Eskel tím chce samozřejmě říct, že během prvních deseti minut protestu zmydlil tři tajný.“

„Hele, snažili se odtáhnout do dodávky nějaký děcka, to jsem je měl nechat?!“

„Tolik k nestranným zaklínačům,“ zakřenil se Marigold.

„Pravda je taková, Marigolde, že tenkrát za okupace bychom stejně nic nezmohli,“ vložil se do hovoru Coën. Marigold si nebyl jistý, kdy přesně se mu podařilo si zapálit cigaretu, ale teď z ní dlouze potáhl a vypustil nad jejich hlavy obláček dýmu. „Vojáci mají zbraně a kulka zaklínače pochroumá stejně jako vlkodlačí tesák. Ale co je proti nám tatík v uniformě s gumovým obuškem?“

„Ti z vás museli bejt úplně v prdeli.“

„Měl jsi vidět Ciri. Studenti z ní naprosto šíleli. Když prvního policajta sejmula obyčejnou fackou, jeden pitomeček ji rovnou na místě požádal o ruku,“ zachechtal se Lambert.

„Ty máš to povídat,“ zašklebila se Ciri. „To mlácení policajtů sis až podezřele moc užíval.“

„To protože den před tím zabásli Aidena,“ pousmál se Eskel. „A nedělej, že se tě to nedotklo,“ natáhl ukazováček k Lambertovi.

„Jasně, že se mě to dotklo. Vždyť jsi slyšel, co s lidma u výslechů dělali,“ odplivl si Lambert. „Jediný štěstí, že můj chlap se o sebe umí postarat.“

„Neříkej, že jim zdrhnul,“ nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou Marigold.

„Zdrhnul?“ zasmál se Lambert. „Převrátil dodávku, ve který ho vezli, pomohl všem těm děckám ven a dovnitř zavřel ty zasraný uniformovaný hovada. Teda, předtím je z těch uniforem svlíknul, aby až je najdou, měli vevnitř malý překvápko.“

Marigoldovi ztuhnul úsměv na tváři.

Geralt do něj starostlivě šťouchnul. „Co ti je?“

„Myslím, že Aiden tenkrát pomohl ven mýmu dědovi.“

***

Do postele se dostali až nad ránem. Zatímco Eskel s Coënem se po dlouhých měsících utápěli ve filozofických debatách, Geralt se snažil z Lamberta vytáhnout recept na Vesemirův kančí guláš a Vesemir probíral největší technologické novinky posledního roku s Hynkem, Smilem a Veverkou (přičemž ani jeden z nich žádnému ze zmiňovaných výdobytků moderní techniky očividně nerozuměl), Marigold s Ciri a Aidenem to roztáčeli na tanečním parketu za zvuku otřesné zábavové hudby linoucí se z jukeboxu. Nikdy by ho ani nenapadlo, že stoletími ošlehaným zaklínačům bude tolik šmakovat Nonstop od Michala Davida.

Když se večer svalil do velké dřevěné postele vedle Geralta, byl lehce připitý. A Geralt jakbysmet. Ovinul kolem svého mladého přítele paže a zabořil obličej do jeho vlasů.

„Můžu se aspoň převlíknout do pyžama?“ zakřenil se Marigold.

„K čemu pyžamo?“ zahuhlal Geralt. „Klidně spi nahatej.“

„Rád bych, ale to bys mě musel pustit.“

„Tak spi oblečenej.“

Marigold se tiše zasmál. Geralt zněl ospale a utahaně, ale spokojeně jako snad nikdy dřív.

„No tak, pusť mě. Přece nebudem spát ve spocenejch hadrech,“ poplácal ho Marigold po hlavě. Geralt ne příliš nadšeně zabručel, ale nakonec ho pustil. Zatímco se Marigold svlékal, sám se vykroutil z upnutých kalhoty a trička. Marigolda pak bezmyšlenkovitě stáhl zpět k sobě do postele, ani ho nenechal sundat si ponožky.

„Teda, ty máš dneska fakt ruce všude,“ zasmál se Marigold. Geralt nic neříkal, jen znovu zabručel a přehodil přes Marigolda svalnatou nohu. Tiskl ho k sobě jako plyšáka. „Bacha na ruku,“ špitl Marigold a políbil Geralta na nos. Ten se pousmál a nechal Marigolda, aby se podle potřeby uvelebil. Pak oba zavřeli oči a v tichosti si užívali přítomnost toho druhého.

„Jsem rád, že si rozumíte,“ zamumlal Geralt.

„Co?“

„Že si s chlapama rozumíš.“

„Jo, jasně.“

„A s Ciri.“

„Je milá.“

„Moc se jí líbíš,“ posmál se Geralt. „Říkala, že jsi roztomilý a že mě máš moc rád.“

„Jak si může bejt tak jistá,“ zachechtal se Marigold a opřel se čelem o Geraltovo.

„Je to moje holčička. Prostě to pozná.“

Marigold mu jemně prohrábl vlasy a vtiskl mu na rty letmý polibek.

„Jsem rád, že máš takovou rodinu.“

„Rodinu?“

„Jo. Vesemira a kluky. A Ciri.“

Geralt chvíli mlčel. Marigold pootevřel oči. Zaklínač vypadal ustaraně.

„Jsou moje rodina?“

„Jasně, že jo.“

„Ale nejsou.“

„Ale jo. Vždyť jste s Eskelem jako bráchové,“ odvětil Marigold. „A Lamberta týráte jako nejmladšího sourozence, zatímco Coën se snaží do ničeho nenamočit, aby od Vesemira nedostal jako nejstarší děcko napráskáno.“

Geralt se pousmál.

„Moje rodina...“

Marigold ospalého, přiopitého zaklínače pohladil jemně po tváři. Na dlani ho zaškrábalo strniště.

„Spi.“

„Ty jseš taky moje rodina,“ zašeptal Geralt a stiskl ho ještě pevněji. Obličej zavrtal do Marigoldovy hrudi.

„Ale jdi ty.“

„Staráš se, abych hezky spal, abych ráno nebyl unavený.“

Marigold mu shrnul pramen vlasů z obličeje. Geraltovy jindy bledé tváře byly lehce narůžovělé a potutelně se v polospánku usmíval.

„Tak už nekecej a hajdy na kutě.“

„Miluju tě.“

„Však já tebe taky.“

„Ale já tebe víc.“

Marigold se tiše zasmál a políbil Geralta do vlasů.

„Nekecej a spi."


End file.
